


The Call

by Punny_Puck



Series: Holmes, Q Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: And He Created the CCTV Spy Thing that Mycroft Uses in A Study In Pink, And Sherlock has Issues, Because Mycroft is Emotionally Stunted, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Sherlock, Pre-Skyfall, Q is a Holmes, Q is still in Uni, There's a Backstory that I Haven't Written Yet, without the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punny_Puck/pseuds/Punny_Puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q may or may not have created a program that uses hacked CCTV footage to check up on his brother.  And he may or may not have seen Sherlock mugged.  And he may or may not have called Scotland Yard and been called a prank caller.  And now he needs Mycroft to talk some sense into the police and get Sherlock help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw fanfiction where Q was a Holmes brother and I was just like yes! new headcanon this makes so much sense. And then I wrote three stories and I don't know if they're worth continuing, but I hope you read and enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks to ZombieAndy for reading and listening to my angst-filled rants.

It is December.  Mycroft is thirty-two.  Sherlock is twenty-two and Q is eighteen.  Q will be graduating in the spring with a bachelor’s in engineering and mathematics.  Mycroft is sure his youngest brother will continue on in university until he has doctorate at least. 

That is, if he doesn’t get himself thrown in gaol first.   

Mycroft gets the call at three o’clock in the morning.

“Myc, tell the damned idiots at Scotland Yard and tell them that I am not a fucking prank caller!”

Mycroft frowns.  Q is ringing him at three o’clock in the morning.  Q is ringing him obviously emotionally vexed and at least partially mentally incapacitated.  Q is not usually prone to panic.  That is more Sherlock’s area of expertise. 

“What is this regarding?”

Q makes an inarticulate frustrated sound and _shouts_ into the phone.  “Call your damned contacts and get them to Tottenham, Mycroft.  Sherlock’s been mugged and he’s not moving and I can’t get them to fucking listen to me because the caller id says I’m a fucking student and have—“ 

Mycroft is already on his computer when he interrupts.  “You’re still at Oxford then.”

“Yes!  That’s not the import—“

“Q, do please shut up.  I am already informing my contacts.  Calm down and give me a real report.”

Mycroft waits.  He does not often play the authority card with Q.  It brings up unpleasant memories, especially in a situation where Sherlock is in danger. This will either work, or Q will ring off in a fit rage. 

Mycroft hears Q let out a long breath. 

“I set up a program to monitor CCTV footage of Sherlock.  It’s set to inform me should he do anything outside normal parameters.  The alarm woke me up ten minutes ago.  He hadn’t moved in the street for fifteen minutes.  I reviewed the footage and he was mugged.  Judging by the delayed reactions, he was likely high.  So I called NSY and they saw the university on the id and dismissed it.”

Q sounds calmer now.  Mycroft is glad.  He cannot abide hysterics. 

“Alright, I’ve informed the police and emergency services that it isn’t a hoax.  Send me the complete address now.”

Mycroft forwards the address to his contacts. There is silence between the two brothers until Q—apparently still watching through the CCTV—says,   

“They’ve arrived.  I think he’s alright.”

“He is.  The paramedic sent me confirmation.  A few bruises, a concussion, and the presence of narcotics, as you suspected.”

Mycroft hears Q let out a long, relieved breath. 

“Can you send a car for me?  I want to see him,” Q says.

“No, your exam week begins tomorrow.  You cannot—“

“Mycroft, I will take the train if I have to.”

Mycroft purses his lips. 

“We will discuss this when you get here.”

***

Mycroft does not like the image of Sherlock in a hospital bed.  It is one of a very few situations that truly unnerve him.  He sits in the uncomfortable chair at the bedside and chooses to look at his youngest brother where he is perched on the windowsill with his computer on his lap.

Mycroft holds out his hand.  Q places a thumb drive in his palm. The youngest Holmes is obviously sulking. 

“Do not pout, Q, it’s undignified.  You know how incredibly illegal that program is, and you still allowed me to discover it.  Rules are rules.”

“I was looking out for Sherlock.  Surely that counts for something.”

Mycroft just raises an eyebrow.

“You’ll just use it for your own morally dubious motives.”

Mycroft raises his other eyebrow and Q sighs.  It is part of their deal. Mycroft allows his brothers a certain amount of leeway on the subject of legalities and in exchange they meet with him personally at least once a month.  There are conditions of course.  If an illegality is brought to Mycroft’s attention he will not extend his blind eye any longer.  Furthermore, meetings are not to be conducted electronically or under the influence of any illicit substances.  Otherwise, Mycroft will stay out of his younger brothers’ lives. 

Sherlock twitches a bit on the bed and they both look over.

“Well, he isn’t dead this time,” Mycroft says, “I suppose I should leave before he wakes up.”

“You could stay,” says Q.

“If I stay he’ll only boot me out later,” Mycroft says as he picks up his umbrella.

“But he’ll know you were here.”

“You’ll tell him anyway.”

“It’s not the same and you know it, Mycroft.”

Mycroft sighs and leans his umbrella against the bed. 

“No, it’s not the same.”

***

Sherlock wakes at two in the afternoon.  Mycroft has managed to send Q back to Oxford for his first exam with the promise that he will ring him immediately should Sherlock’s status change.  He has no intention of fulfilling his promise.  A ringing mobile during the exam session will do Q no favours. 

Sherlock looks angry at seeing Mycroft.  It is a Pavlovian instinct.  See elder brother = scowl.  Good dog. 

Mycroft glares back.  He has tried other approaches.  He has tried kindness.  It was only met with suspicion.  Concern was met with derision, and pleading was met with disgust.  Anger, at least, puts Sherlock at ease enough to fight back at Mycroft.  Anger, at least, gets them talking.

“We had a deal, Mycroft. No meddling.”

“I’m afraid you cannot blame your miraculous rescue on me, dear brother.  You’ll have to lay your disdain at someone else’s feet.”

“Q.”  Sherlock rolls his eyes.  “Am I going to be forced to obtain a restraining order for my own brother?”

Mycroft snorts.  “I doubt you could make it stick.”

The two of them sit in silence.

Mycroft pushes a pamphlet towards Sherlock. 

“Rehab again, Mycroft?  I never pictured you as a Sisyphus.”

Mycroft ignores him. 

“Q cannot be distracted from his studies.  It was the first day of his exam week today.  He nearly missed sitting his first exam because he wanted to wait until you awoke.  I had to have Victor practically drag him away.

“Sherlock, perhaps you should give a thought to who exactly you are affecting with your behaviour.  It is not just our family’s reputation, or my career, it is Q’s future with which you are meddling.  Perhaps that can be a sufficient motivator.  It is obvious that your own future, career and reputation are not adequate.”

Sherlock says nothing.  His jaw is clenched as he stares, unseeing, into the white sheets over his legs.  But after a moment, he reaches out and takes moves the pamphlet across the table. 

Mycroft sits awhile longer, still in silence, before rising and leaving the hospital room.  In the safety of his chauffeured car he lights up a cigarette and takes a deep, tobacco-rich breath. 

Mycroft hates himself sometimes.  He hates that he has failed Sherlock.  He hates that Sherlock is aware of just how much Mycroft has failed.  He hates that he has to play on his concern for one brother to motivate another to take care of himself.  He hates that it’s the only thing that works.

But Mycroft will have both brothers.  They will survive.  By any means necessary.   

**Author's Note:**

> I britpicked this myself so if you see anything crazy out of context, please let me know and I will correct. And if you think I'm using too many idioms or overusing idioms, let me know about that as well, because I'd like to get better at this. 
> 
> Also, I had problems determining OOCness for Q, since there's so little of him in the film, so if you think my characterization is off-the-walls crazy, I'd like to know that too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
